Bananas Gorilla
Category:Cartoon character Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Bananas Gorilla is an ape or a gorilla thief (and sometimes a good-guy) whose passion for the fruit that bears his name leads him to steal bunches of them from Grocer Cat, which leads his pursuit by Sergeant Murphy (to which he stole unoticely unpurpose in Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever), Bananas also has many watches on each wrist. Characters added in April 1969. Bananas Gorilla is the tetartagonist in the franchise in The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever (until at the end). He first appeared in The Great Pie Robbery. He also appeared in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever, The Busy World of Richard Scarry and Busytown Mysteries. Appearances Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever In the B segment (bread), he wants banana bread at the bakery, but he has to wait until the next day since the bakery is currently baking blueberry bread. In the I segment (ice cream), he wants banana ice cream, but the ice cream vendor (Bob Fox) has none. In the M segment (motorcycle), he steals all the bananas out of the mail truck and rides on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. While being chased by Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla rides on a rubber raft the R segment (rabbit), on a train in the T segment (train) and Willie Wolf's wagon in the W segment (watermelon). In the Z segment (zipper), he is in a tent with a zipper and finally gets arrested by Sergeant Murphy, but the bananas he stole belong to himself, so Huckle and Lowly chase Sergeant Murphy. Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever He gets nine banana cream pies from Farmer Fox. Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever After Baker Freddie Fox, carrying a stack of banana cream pies and slips on a banana peel, he tosses it to Bananas Gorilla. Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Before the show, Bananas steals a banana from Mrs. Owl's hat. After the shapes song (So Many Shapes in Busytown), Bananas grabs a banana shape (which must've been a crescent) and rides away on his unicycle. In Freddie's song (I Love to Count), he sees ten bananas and take them one by one while Freddie counts them down. As Lily sings "over and under" in her song (On a Summer Day), Bananas steals a banana from a little bunny. In Huckle's song (If You're Happy and You Know It), he steals Sally Cat's long, yellow balloon thinking it's a banana. However, it's not, so he returns it. In Rhonda's song (Look, Look Carefully), he eats a banana from a fruit bowl. Then Rhonda, Huckle, Sally, and Freddie sing a song to teach Bananas how to be polite and use his good manners (Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas). Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever He appears in the third story, Pa Pig's New Car. Pa Pig accidentally went into Banana Gorilla's Bananamobile after he buys bananas. After Pa Pig gets his car back, Bananas sends him bananas. Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever was the only time he was absent in Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever. Category:Gorilla Category:Richard Scarry characters Category:Pictureless